


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by LillithEvans



Series: Destination [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung/Tzuyu, Cussing, Definitely different Jinyoung characterization, Gen, It's actually more poly ship than just Jinhwi but Jinhwi comes on strongest - so - yeah, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Smoking, Winkdeep, and now you have been warned, like - lots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans
Summary: “Lee Daehwi –““Yes?”“Why should I bother being serious?”  Jinyoung does his best to attempt blowing a bubble in Daehwi’s face but instead he’s left just poking his tongue through holes. “This gum is weak.”“Like you?” Daehwi snickers into his hands, obviously pleased with himself at having come up with such an excellent simple retort.“You think you’re so funny – and you think you’re so good looking –"“I didn’t say any of that. You did and you may be weird and messy and weird but - Bae Jinyoung - you have excellent taste.”





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of - blame Jinhwi being so strong on twitter for this - like - there's so much Jinhwi content - like so much - I wavered guys. I wavered.
> 
> (jkjk but also - this was always planned to be Jinhwi so - figured might as well write it since I finally had all the inspiration to make me do it)
> 
> Please proceed with caution - Jinyoung will be a mess of a narrator- like all my narrators. He curses a lot - I think the rating should still be a 'T'. I think?
> 
> Disclaimer: I stole this title from the song 'Strawberries and Cigarettes' - felt fairly apt.

**DAY 1**

“Who the fuck is that?” It feels like he has to say that a lot lately. He's met more people here at his cousin's wedding than he'd care to meet for the rest of his life.

“Bae Jinyoung –“ Jinyoung rolls his eyes as Seongwoo comes over to flip his chin up roughly. “Language or do you want me to go set Jaehwan on you again?"

"Fuck no - that guy is scared of me. You're cool - annoying - but cool - he's just annoying."

"That's what I thought." Seongwoo pats his head carefully. "Listen up, troubled youth of today. You are going to take very good care of my new nephew Lee Daehwi who has just gained a whole new family in one day. You will not cause any more trouble for Minhyun and Doyeon since they're already going through their own mess. Seonho, you will do your best to be nice to Daehwi - you're going to see him at every single family party. Jinyoung - you're not really related to the bride's side of the family so - just try to keep Daehwi the way he is WHICH is good. You- on the other hand are a trouble maker. I don't want either of his mothers to murder me - so DON'T teach Daehwi anything.”

"Mothers?" The kid has mothers?

"What's so wrong with that?" Daehwi growls back at him and Jinyoung lifts his hands defensively. Nothing's wrong with it - he's just never met someone with  _'mothers'_. Plural. Like it's a typo.

And yet Lee Daehwi is glaring at him in a way that makes him feel like it's not a typo. 

“Hey hey – hyung – is he our side?” Seonho chirps, running over to the Daehwi in question who looks increasingly awkward in this forced integration with the 'young kids of the wedding'. “Uwah! My dongsaeng’s so cute!"

Seongwoo snickers patting his baby cousin on the back. “Seonho - Daehwi is older than you by a year – but yes – you are technically his uncle- I think -"

“This kid is my uncle?!”  Daehwi shrieks, high pitched and squeaky. "This kid?!"

Oh wow - Jinyoung's sure now.

He's really going to like this kid! (He's really not going to like this kid).

Seonho is just finally excited to have a friend who is forced to hang out with him. “Oh my god! I’m not alone on my side and I’m an uncle! I am going to take such good care of you, Daehwi.” Jinyoung sputters back laughs as he watches Daehwi’s head get cradled and pulled into Seonho’s arms. “Hush child – we’re together now. We’re not alone. I love you. I will always - love you.”

Daehwi’s eyes land on his and Jinyoung decides to throw him a bone. Mostly because Jinyoung has also, on more than one occasion, been on that side of Seonho’s bone crushing hugs. “For the last time Seonho – you are not alone at this wedding. I’m technically the only one on ‘my side’ as well.”

“Yeah- but you brought a friend along.” Seonho looks towards where a mop of beautifully curled red hair rests to the wall. “You’re cheating already.”

“Uh – I’m not a cheater –and Jihoon’s a chaperone my parents approve of and pay for – not a friend.”

“I’m offended. Who thought we were friends?” Regardless of his words, Park Jihoon doesn’t lift his head from where he’s pouring all of his attention into Slam Dunk Vol. 15. “Nice to meet you, Daehwi. You don’t look a thing like Seonho – or Seongwoo - you're actually cute."

“I’m adopted – technically – “ Daehwi turns to Seongwoo for guidance but Seongwoo is too busy glowering at Jihoon's head.  “It’s nice to meet you all too, I guess.”

That sounds more sarcastic and sour than anything else. “Yeah – you look _real_ excited.” Jinyoung shuts his eyes leaning back into his beanbag. If Daehwi’s put off by the fact he’s been called out on his less than overjoyed behaviour – Jinyoung’s not going to see it.

“Kay now you three annoyances – take good care of my little Daehwi – or his mother is going to kill me – “

"Which one?" Jinyoung teases. "There's two remember?"

“Hyung – “ God – even though his eyes are closed, Jinyoung can practically picture the whiny kid right now. Might as well get them open. Daehwi does indeed look whiny and desperate that Seongwoo not leave him alone with this group of strange boys who happen to be his age at a wedding he probably didn't care to attend.

Well - he isn't the only one. They were all dragged here by their parents.

At his big sister Suzy’s wedding, it was far worse – there Jinyoung didn’t have any friends at all.

At least here, Seonho's been fairly amusing. After all, he's the first person Jinyoung's ever met who could actually fit a full fist in his mouth. 

Ever the voice of reason, Seongwoo places a comforting hand on Daehwi’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine Daehwi – you’re going to be family with all these guys soon anyways – get to know them.”

“Once again – why does everyone keep forgetting that I’m not related to anyone here?” Jihoon remarks.

“Shut up Jihoon, you’re not important.” Seongwoo throws back just as brattily. Jihoon winks at him and Jinyoung laughs as Seongwoo pointedly colours.

Honestly they should stop teasing people with that – Jihoon’s wink is somewhat deadly. “Anyways – Seongwoo hyung – fine point taken. We’ll take care of Daehwi.” Jihoon peers closer at Daehwi, eyes scanning the skinnier boy up and down until he  nods to himself in approval of some sort. “You seem fairly normal - I’ll be your friend. I need that in my life.”

If Jihoon approves – then Jinyoung doesn’t really have a choice. Daehwi will be part of their group of rag tag kids whether Jinyoung wants it or not.

Seongwoo escapes, only all too happy to leave them all to their own devices . The room blankets into a silence again and since the only bean bag free is the one right by his, Lee Daehwi takes his seat beside him. The bag shuffles and shifts, making noises that grate on his nerves more than they should. “Excuse me – do you mind?” Jinyoung opens his eyes, glares dished out because something about being looked down on by this kid annoys him.

Daehwi lifts his hands in defense. “Sorry sorry – I was just sitting down.”

“Don’t worry about that – Jinyoung’s in a pissy mood because this morning - this SUPER hot Chinese girl turned him down at breakfast.” Seonho offers (un)helpfully. “Jihoon and I think she made the right choice – she’s a little out of his league. She’s gotta be a model or something –“

Jinyoung catches sight of a wide grin stretching on Daehwi’s face as he clears his throat. “I see.”

“Whatever, man” Jinyoung shrugs. “She wasn’t that hot anyways. Probably got a shit ton of work done or something –“

“Yeah  - not even that hot.”Jihoon mocks him in a high pitched tone as Jinyoung feels his eyebrow twitch. “That’s why you spent the past three days ghosting around her table at breakfast. Waiting for just the perfect moment to ask her out for an excursion-” Jinyoung throws a pillow at his friend's head, knocking those stupid round frame glasses right off his face. “I don’t know why I subject myself to this.”

“You get paid to make sure I don’t do anything that would embarrass my parents – so shut the fuck up and split the cash like the real homie you are - ”

“Do you pay for all your friends?” Daehwi voices softly at his side.

Jinyoung falters at the blatant echoing of these words in the room.

Jihoon laughs. Until Jinyoung gives him a dirty look and then his best friend has the shame to zip a hand across his lips and toss him a metaphorical key. 

This is enough reason for Jinyoung to hate that Lee Daehwi has made him vulnerable. “Whatever.”

 

 

 

**DAY 2**

“Who is that?” Daehwi asks Seonho idly as they’re all sitting around breakfast the next morning. “Sitting with Seongwoo? Is he our family too?”

“Actually that’s Daniel – he’s Jinyoung’s cousin on Minhyun’s side of the family.”

"The better side." Jinyoung remarks pointedly - but his remark is easily ignored.

"Daniel’s super cool – everyone here loves him and - ” Seonho finishes.

Whatever. They're just bitter.  “Your cousin - Seongwoo - has been stuck to my cousin - Daniel - since he fucking landed in this place. They’re probably fucking.” Jinyoung sputters back a laugh as he sees Daehwi spit out all of his just gulped, freshly squeezed orange juice. “Here.” Tossing the glaring boy a napkin, he laughs harder as Daehwi wipes at his mouth.

Something about watching the overly serious Lee Daehwi make a fool of himself is oddly satisfying, mostly because when Daehwi looks like an idiot – he doesn’t look like a whiny little kid that grates on Jinyoung’s nerves. Doing things the other way around is much more fun. “Excuse me?!”

“Well like – don’t ask me – they’re the ones doing each other – if you’re so interested in it – go talk to them.” Daehwi’s coughing harder now, probably because he made the mistake of consuming more orange juice.

Bad idea, Lee Daehwi. Bad idea. "First of all - he’s not my cousin. If anything – Seongwoo is my uncle. EW! I don't want to think about his sex life -”

The smile on Jinyoung’s face grows as he shovels more home fries in his mouth. “That’s this kid’s first of all – 'Seongwoo is not my cousin! He's my uncle! And Ew? Dude? Seriously? Ew?'“

“Daehwi’s a prude. Who knew?” Jihoon’s words serve to fluster the already flustered prude.

“I am not a prude! I’m – trying to protect Seonho – he’s a child. You guys should be careful what you say around him!” 

“Actually – I’m also your uncle, Daehwi.” Immediately, the lanky boy’s arms wrap over Daehwi’s head. “It’s sweet that you worry about me though but don’t worry! My friend Somi says much worse things at school. Really – I worry for her brain sometimes. Hey - you should like transfer to the same school as me - that way I can keep an eye on you forever -”

“Seonho – I am one year older than you, please let go of me.” Seonho does nothing of the sort, probably because in his eyes the family system trumps the age hierarchy and Daehwi’s forced to growl as the other two boys at the table giggle at his obvious discomfort at being coddled by a teenager younger than him. “Dear god – aren’t you and Jihoon older than me? How can you two be so immature?”

Jinyoung sticks one finger up in the air laughing riotously. “Just because you’re not into making the most of your youth – don’t blame us. I like being immature. It's FUN.”

“I would add that I am also one year older than Jinyoung but I have a feeling I’m not actually welcome in this conversation and it’s really just about the two of you roasting each other – so – ” Jihoon’s head, nose, eyes, and lips stick themselves back into his book.

Jinyoung throws a croissant at his head. Jihoon – being Jihoon – has long learned to predict the ways he acts out. A hand is already in the air to catch said croissant and shove it into his mouth, flakes flying everywhere. Then with his hands sufficiently free, Jihoon flips him the middle finger.

Still laughing, Jinyoung turns back to see Seonho shoveling his second plate of eggs into his mouth but Daehwi –

Daehwi has stopped eating completely. Instead his head is tilted to the side, eyes wide open as he leans forward to look at Seongwoo and Daniel a little bit closer. “Oh – are you checking them out now?”

“No!” Daehwi insists pouting as he settles back in his chair leaning as far back as possible from the pseudo-couple in question.

“Who knew – Daehwi had a thing for his uncle.” Daehwi turns to him with a very unamused expression. "Hey - you're adopted - it's okay - technically - I think -"

"Bae Jinyoung -" Daehwi's words are immediately cut off. 

“OH MY GOD. Daehwi has a thing for me?!” Seonho shrieks. "You can't Daehwi! That's bad - I love you - but not like that Daehwi - not like that -" Seonho wipes at his eyes. 

“I hate all of you." Daehwi bangs his head against the table as some of the elders around their table start to peer a little closer at the rambunctious group of teenagers. “Actually – this is all your fault, Bae Jinyoung.” Jinyoung beams with pride looking around like he’s won an award before raising joint fists in the air and starting to do a little victory dance – so far his goal of irritating Daehwi is working remarkably well. “Why the hell would you tell me that? Why the hell would you tell anyone that? It’s their private life – and it might not even be anything – they could be friends –“

“Your cousin’s a poof and he has the hots for mine. Chill bro – it’s not a big deal –“

“I take offense to that word, you piece of shit.” Jihoon voices again but Jinyoung just shrugs too lazy to throw him another croissant. Plus - everyone knows he's a piece of shit so - really - like - what's one more off-worded comment in the grand scheme of things? “One day – you’ll try to be less of a dick than you are Jinyoung – and it’s going to be very hard for you. That day, you will ask for my help. That day, I will laugh and shut the door in your face -”

Jinyoung yawns as he leans backwards towards Jihoon's book pulling the book from his friend's hands and tossing it towards the floor. "Hyung,"

"I was reading that." Jihoon huffs, cheeks pretty and pink in frustration.

"You read too much, anyways." 

“I like when Jinyoung’s a dick – takes the pressure off me. If he’s around – I just look like a super cute annoying teenager.” You could always count on Yoo Seonho to see the silver lining!

“Seonho don’t say dick – you’re barely 16.” Jinyoung’s surprised to find there’s an edge of spark to Daehwi’s tone as he nods his head towards Seonho’s food. “Eat up and don’t learn a thing from this guy –“

“Hey hey hey – Seonho can learn from me if he wants.” Jinyoung throws his hands over Daehwi’s frame. “You could too –“ He wiggles his eyebrows. “If you’re that interested –“ His eyes glance over to where Seongwoo and Daniel are in much the same pose as Daehwi reaches upwards for his hands.

His fingers are like little twigs twisting over Jinyoung’s own, hard and immovable, strong and definitely thorny until Jinyoung blinks dumbly at their hands.

They’re only held onto for a second – but when his hand is thrown off Daehwi’s shoulders, he’s the one who feels burned – rejected – “Do you start rumors about everything Bae Jinyoung? Get a fucking life.”

God, it isn’t even like he's fucking serious about it – why does Lee Daehwi have to make it such a- thing? It's a joke.

This time he throws the croissant at Daehwi’s head. “Whatever.”

 

 

**DAY 3**

They go swimming.

Mostly because Jinyoung still wants to ogle at the hot Chinese girl who he's sure will be at the pool and Jihoon is his enabler. Seonho is a tag along and Daehwi’s taken it upon himself to want to protect Seonho from him – whatever the fuck that’s even supposed to mean.

So here they all are – just - floating - in water. Uselessly. The hot Chinese girl isn’t even at the fucking pool. “This blows. When are the hot chicks getting here?” Jinyoung grumbles, angrily throwing a large ball into the water.

This does nothing. The ball just floats on happily unaware that it had just been used as an outlet for his frustrations. 

Somehow this is even more frustrating. “Bae-sajang-nim – Hot chicks don’t follow you around wherever you go.” Jinyoung flicks water at Jihoon, drenching his book. Even so, Jihoon doesn’t raise his head from his book – which is ridiculous because who the hell reads in a pool? “In fact – it’s quite the opposite. They run in the opposite direction - you should be happy Tzuyu ever considered dating your ass -”

Jinyoung's eyes widen as he laughs in shock.

Mostly because he hasn't heard Tzuyu's name in a long enough time. Man - he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to feel hurt by it. “Fuck off Jihoon-“ Jihoon offers him back the symbolic representation of his words.“Do you have a pack of ciggys in your clothes back at the lounge chairs or what?”

Jihoon shuts his book, pushing his glasses up to his eyes. “I do – but we’re not supposed to smoke in the pool. Plus - your parents promised me a bonus if I could get you to quit.”

"Fucking lie then - whatever - we'll split the bonus like we always do." Jihoon shrugs understandably. It's one of the best things about Jihoon and the worst things about Jihoon that he always goes along with whatever it is that Jinyoung wants.

“You two smoke?” Oh god, that shrill squeaking irritatingly whiny voice can only belong to one person. Jinyoung turns to look at Daehwi who is not at all ashamed that he is interrupting what is obviously a private conversation he's having with Jihoon in a public forum - god - 

Still, Daehwi doesn't look - like he's trying to rat him out or anything. Instead, it looks like he's worried. He comes over to the two of them, words of protest slipping from slick, water kissed lips as the sun dances in his eyes and Jinyoung stares on in confusion. “Why would you smoke?! That could kill you!” He shrieks again.

That's good. When he's shrieking, he's not very appealing. Jinyoung can be a bitch to shrieking Daehwi. “Thanks for the public service announcement.” Jinyoung wipes a fake tear from his eyes. “I didn’t know you loved me so much, Daehwi –“ Daehwi’s expression of concern drops from his face as he pushes at his shoulders lightly. 

Jinyoung pushes him back.

Daehwi pushes him back.

Jihoon groans.

“GUYS! I'VE NEVER HAD A CIGARETTE - CAN I TRY ONE?"

"Yoo Seonho - you come here -" Daehwi runs to grab the huge beach  ball and throw it at Seonho's head. Daehwi’s verbal disapproval doesn’t stop Jinyoung and Jihoon from reaching a non-verbal agreement that Seonho can do whatever the fuck he wants. If he can get around Lee Daehwi that is - “Smoking is a bad idea – don’t – don’t just do stuff because you’ve never done it. If these idiots jumped in a well - would you go jump in there too?”

"But like why did they jump in the well? Like are they going to Narnia -"

"You go to Narnia when you go through the closet, Seonho." Jihoon explains as Jinyoung turns to look at him laughing.

"You'd know wouldn't you - "

"Shut up, Jinyoung. Shut up." Jihoon climbs out of the pool as Jinyoung sticks his tongue out at him. "Shut your face."

It's a little harder to distract Lee Daehwi. “Jesus – Bae Jinyoung – don’t you do anything good? Are you just trying to get killed? The statistics on smoking are very clear -”

Jihoon’s already left them and Seonho finds himself attracted by the sight of a very long, very bright, yellow noodle.

And now they're all alone, in the water and Jinyoung wants nothing more than to get Daehwi out of his little goody two shoes head because his words aren’t fair – Jinyoung’s not trying to kill himself - not really - he's just - living his life. What gives Daehwi the right to judge him for it? “You should try it – it’ll help you relax. To be honest, you kind of need it.”

He falls back on the water, head floating towards Daehwi’s chest which currently has two disapproving arms crossed over it. “No, thanks. I can relax in a lot of other ways. That won't kill me.” 

“You’re so good at saying no to people aren’t you?” Daehwi turns to look at him with continued disinterest. “I suck at that.”

“You suck at saying no to people?” Daehwi's arms relax a little as he crouches over Jinyoung's floating frame until Jinyoung feels like he's seeing only himself drowning in Daehwi's eyes. Literally. 

It's a weird image. “Yup – just can’t do it. I like saying yes.”

“I can’t believe that –“

“Believe it! So like I’ll give you examples okay?” Daehwi nods along, happy to play this game. Jinyoung clears his throat, water flooding his ears as he starts. “First one - Jinyoung! Want to try a cigarette? I’m like – sure!” Daehwi snorts.

“That’s just because you’re trying to look cool – not because you can’t actually say no –“

“Okay okay – so like – what about this one? Jinyoung want to trash your house and get yourself in trouble – and I’m like fuck yeah!”

“Isn’t that also just because you want to be popular with people at your school?” Huh, Daehwi’s not entirely wrong  about that one. That one he had done mostly so that he'd have a chance to take Tzuyu out on the terrace of his wonderful Gangnam apartment and kiss her with a view of Seoul at her feet.

“Okay fine – I got one. I used to love this girl right? Beautiful, like – visuals like you wouldn’t believe. Personality like a fucking savage queen I swear - my ride or die, man."

"Out of your league?"

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe - but she was stupid - she said yes to going out with me." Daehwi snorts in his face but waves his hand to let him continue.  “And then one day – my friend’s girlfriend got a picture of him making out with his side chick –"

"You have friends - who have side chicks?"

"Yeah - like - Euiwoong just got super popular one year  - and he fucked up." Daehwi continues to blink erratically like he cannot fathom what universe Jinyoung lives in and Jinyoung can understand that. Sometimes he has a hard time believing the universe he lives in too. " Anyways - Euiwoong freaked out that Natty was going to leave him but I showed him that his face was covered so like no big deal right?”

“Where is this even going?”

“I’ll get there – Lee Daehwi, patience!” He splashes water towards Daehwi’s disinterested but stationary face. “The problem with this plan was that the picture was already with his girlfriend so he had to convince her it was someone else - in the picture. So he asked me - if I could do him a solid and pretend that I was the one kissing the other girl in that picture.”

“So you - convinced your girlfriend that you cheated on her - even though - you didn't?” Okay, when he's repeating it like that Jinyoung feels stupid and he doesn't want to feel stupid. He feels stupid enough that he fucked up the best thing he ever had - he doesn't need Daehwi to make him feel worse. "If you're going to do such stupid shit - you should have just cheated on her."

“What? Cheat – nah. That’s the type of snake shit my dad pulls on my mom. Suzy’s all about that life – but I’m a class act Lee Daehwi.” He waggles his eyebrows upwards at him. “Besides - she was so ready to believe me - I honestly expected a little bit of a battle - or that she would like - I don't know demand an explanation - poke holes in my story - but like - she broke up with me in a second."

"Can't blame her." Jinyoung pouts as he puts a hand over his heart. That's harsh man. That's harsh.

"She reminds me of you. Couldn’t stand bullshit.”

“I – remind you – of – your ex-girlfriend?” Daehwi pauses for a second before he sinks deeper into the water. “Please stay away."

"Relax - you're not my type- too goody two shoes-"

"And here I thought it was your preference for female company -" Daehwi shakes his head as he tries to recount the story in his head. "So you told your girlfriend you cheated on her – even if you didn’t – and you loved her? Why would you do that for your friend – it makes no sense. Your friend’s a piece of shit for making you do that.”

"Yeah - we're not really friends anymore and hey! You’ve met me!”

"What does that mean? Of course I've met you. That's no reason to break up with your girlfriend for the stupidest reason I've ever heard -"

Jinyoung laughs, launching himself out of the water as he ducks himself underneath before he rises to the surface before he leans forward to whisper into Daehwi’s ears. “She was too good, anyways.”

“For you?” Daehwi answers blankly. "Fuck, yeah. She was too good for you. You messed up Bae Jinyoung - you really messed up."

No one’s put it like that.

Even if it’s true.

It kind of hurts.

Jinyoung blinks quickly.

This isn't what he wanted.

He didn't want Daehwi to look at him like this - with the full realization that Jinyoung really is useless. That Jinyoung makes bad decisions on purpose. “For me? You fucking mental? Nah man - she was too good at saying no. So I told her I couldn’t help it when I met someone who finally said yes.”

Daehwi’s jaw drops in disgust. “Do you hear yourself?”

“Better close your mouth before something gets in there -“

“Bae Jinyoung, what is wrong with you?!” It’s hard, Jinyoung is sure, for Daehwi to meet someone like him. 

So he’s back in the water, belly puffed up and out, floating in the water and splashing mouthfuls of water into Lee Daehwi’s still appalled face.

“Whatever, dude. Whatever.” Jinyoung laughs out, swimming away from Daehwi’s still dumbstruck expression as he catches sight of the pack of Marlboros in Jihoon’s hands.

He needs a cigarette.

Bad.

 

 

**DAY 4**

“Hi.” He settles in beside Daehwi who bristles at the action.

“You’re on the wrong side. The groom’s side sits there.”

“Boring.” It is more boring there. At least here, he gets to sit beside an immaculately dressed and postured Lee Daehwi with a stick up his butt. Definitely more source for amusement here.

“Why are you being so friendly?”

He takes his time answering - long enough that Daehwi's irked and prompted to turn to look at him, already fuming at the mere sight of him.

Today, the pretty Lee Daehwi has his black hair angled off to the side to show off his perfectly formed bone structure, lips pouted in distaste at the mess currently covering his vision. “You clean up well Lee Daehwi – thanks for waiting till the end so the chicks pay attention to me!” Daehwi groans as he shakes his head. “Hey man – we’ve hung out together for the past four days non-stop? Aren’t we friends now?” Daehwi doesn’t appear to think so as he clears his throat. “At least we’re people who know each other.” Daehwi looks away from him, light catching on his Hawaii tanned neck and Jinyoung huffs, more out of frustration towards the other boy than anything else. “What?! I’m trying to be nice! I've tried to be nice to you for the past little while now, haven't I? What did I do wrong?!”

“Do you really want to know?”

“No I don’t really want to fucking know, because it's probably some little bitch excuse but you’re not talking to me and all I want to do right now is just talk to you – and you’re being an ass – “

“The reason I don’t want to talk to you is because you are the most disgusting person I have ever met in my very short existence on Hawaii –“

“Ah – but I'm not the worst person you've ever met–“ Jinyoung bumps his shoulders lightly like this is a win. Daehwi tries to plot his escape. “Come on – just sit with me – let’s watch Minhyun hyung and Doyeon noona make the biggest mistake of their lives together – it’ll be great! Romantic even!” He’s winking, but this action is extremely underappreciated.

“The honor of being the worst person I’ve ever met is reserved for my biological father but oh – Bae Jinyoung – “ Oh. Shit. That's weird. Right now, his insides twist and ache at the sound of his name whispered just so. “You are a fucking close second if I ever met one.”

“You look really good today.” Wait – what – that isn’t what he wanted to say.

Thankfully the flare of anger in Daehwi’s eyes has extinguished, to be replaced by pure befuddlement. “What – did – you – just - say?”

“Whatever?” He coughs into his palm, looking away from him. What the fuck did he just say? He can’t tell Daehwi that again – he doesn’t even know why the fuck he just said it.

“You can’t just say that – “

“Whatever? I say that all the time though – that's my 'thang'-“

“No – I mean – you can’t just say ‘oh – Daehwi – you look – really good today –and - just-it's weird!" He knows that! Doesn't Daehwi think he knows that! They need to ignore that he maybe just hit on him - or you know -just honestly appreciated all the hard work Daehwi's put into looking like a decent human being - 

Really - he is just being a good friend -Daehwi's the one freaking out here - over nothing - “Honestly - I didn't like expect you to be someone who is full of himself?" Jinyoung catches Daehwi seethe at him before he gets up to go take a seat somewhere else. He can't do that! Why would he do that!“Come on - don’t go.”

“Why?”

"Okay - fine whatever you look good - big deal  but like you gotta stay because I look good today too?” He sticks his tongue out, that's enough for a joke right?

Better throw a peace sign up there too - just in case.

Lee Daehwi looks at him, hip turned to the side, head shaking disapprovingly. “Real reason?”

Jinyoung knows he’s got him a little intrigued because he’s not immediately storming off – which must – in some universe – mean that Daehwi doesn’t actually hate him. That knowledge is somewhat comforting. “You’re the most interesting person I’ve met here.”

His admittance causes Daehwi’s harsh stance to soften. “What about Jihoon hyung?”

“I didn't meet him here." Daehwi raises an eyebrow as he sighs and explains himself. "He’s always reading.”

Daehwi takes a seat. “What about Seonho?”

“He’s always eating.” 

“What about me then?”

“Hmm –“ Jinyoung pauses for a while, long enough for him to feel the waves of nervous energy wafting off Daehwi in a way that feels unfamiliar. “You’re always irritating.”

“Bae Jinyoung – “ Daehwi pulls his shoulders back - all confidence and prude and Jinyoung finds himself smiling dumbly over at him.

“Yes?” He’s not really meant to respond. It’s more just an acknowledgement that he’s waiting for the rest of whatever it is Daehwi wants to say to him.

“I don’t like you.”

“Just as well.”

“Why?” Daehwi looks shocked by his answer. He really shouldn’t be. He has all the reasons in front of him.

“No one really does. I'm messed up remember?”

“Bae Jinyoung –“

“Yes?”

For all of a second – it feels like Daehwi might say something nice. Something wonderful. Something that will feel like the sweetest way to end their friendship as this wedding comes to an end. “Stop smoking. Your breath – is – gross.”

He bursts out laughing as he throws an arm casually over Daehwi’s shoulders. “For you – anything.”

Daehwi huffs.

Jinyoung laughs.

He probably won’t meet him again after today, and it’s a little sad but more than anything it’s freeing. Something feels liberated inside of him and he finds himself happy to be in the company of Lee Daehwi today of all days. “Bae Jinyoung – “

“Yes?”

“Please be serious. Here.” Daehwi tosses him a packet of gum from within the vestiges of his pressed and ironed suit. "You're weird but - you don't deserve to die."

“Lee Daehwi –“ He offers back, catching the glimpse of a barely held back smile on his face when he puts the gum into his mouth.

“Yes?”

“Why should I bother being serious?” Jinyoung does his best to attempt blowing a bubble in Daehwi’s face but instead he’s left just poking his tongue through holes. “This gum is weak.”

“Like you?” Daehwi snickers into his hands, obviously pleased with himself at having come up with such an excellent simple retort.

“You think you’re so funny – and you think you’re so good looking –"

“I didn’t say any of that. You did and you may be weird and messy and weird but - Bae Jinyoung - you have excellent taste.” Daehwi looks away from him now, eyes hidden from his. “Besides, when you’re trying – to be nice – I guess you’re not a penis head – I guess - Bae Jinyoung - why are you laughing?”

Jinyoung’s trying. He really is – but Daehwi’s complimenting him with the vernacular ‘penis head’ and it’s too much. There's only so much maturity he can fake in one day so he crashes his face into Daehwi's shoulder.  “You said – penis – head –“

“I take it back. I take it back – you are a penis head – you’re the biggest penis head I have ever met – why are you laughing?”

“You said I’m the biggest penis head you’ve ever met!”

“I hate you.”

“Size matters.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Lee Daehwi. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now - I have traumatized all of you.
> 
> *clapclapclap*
> 
> This story - fits into the larger Destination universe and is a prequel to a story I will eventually publish titled Love Shuffle - 
> 
> Love Shuffle friends - now that's going to be a lot more fun.


End file.
